


Sweet Sensations

by EvaBelmort



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Also some random Aurors, I bet MACUSA has interesting sexual harassment seminars, Inappropriate uses of wandless magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBelmort/pseuds/EvaBelmort
Summary: Graves is really, really good with wandless magic. He abuses this fact by driving Newt crazy during a long, boring meeting...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1184.html?thread=1438624#cmt1438624):
>
>> Graves is really, really good with wandless magic. He abuses this fact by driving Newt crazy during a long, boring meeting, making him feel like he's getting sucked off and/or fucked until he comes in his pants, all while having to hide it from the other aurors in the room.
>> 
>> +++ Newt is usually vocal during sex, so watching him try to hold back his moans just makes Percival more relentless  
> +++++ After the meeting Newt is still so open and stretched from the magic that Percival just pulls him into an empty room and fucks him against the wall

“So, as long as you take proper precautions and don’t offer them food, there’s no reason why recovering the smuggled Knarls should be unpleasant for them or for you,” Newt concluded firmly, and then sat down at once, relieved to no longer be the center of attention.

“Thank you, Mister Scamander,” Graves said, giving him a brief, impersonal smile. “I hope you all paid attention, as there will be a test: we’ll be moving on the smuggling ring in two days, and anyone who winds up in Medical with injuries that could have been easily avoided will be assigned to Domestic Disturbances for the next month.”

There was a general shudder, which Newt didn’t quite understand, but then, he wasn’t an Auror. He was only sitting in on this meeting because Graves (and it had definitely been Graves; Newt tended to consider them two different entities, because it was quite difficult to reconcile the cold, sharp Director with the warm, slyly good-humored man whose bed he shared when he was in New York) had asked for his assistance.

“Moving on, Auror Grant, I understand your team have made some progress on those jewelry thefts?”

“Yes, sir.” Auror Grant, a sharp-eyed woman with a faint drawl, began detailing some breakthrough or other involving transferred funds and a number of people Newt had never heard of, and he began thinking about the rash that one of the Occamies had developed. He was just wondering where the nearest herbalist was when there was a neat little pinch on the inside of his knee and he jumped slightly and almost bit his tongue. He mumbled an apology to the man next to him, whose elbow he had bumped, and shifted Pickett from one pocket to another as if that had been the problem. 

The man gave him a tolerant grin, and went back to paying attention to the discussion of... something about fences? Newt had thoroughly lost track. Several other Aurors were offering suggestions, and Newt took the opportunity to glare at Percival. Because the man looking back at him with apparent bewilderment except for the faint curl to his mouth was definitely Percival. 

Newt felt a soft, apologetic stroke over the sore patch on his leg, and huffed a little, mollified. The faintly tingling sensation didn’t stop, though, and Newt found himself staring at Percival’s fingers where they lay, twitching innocuously on the table across the room, as the shivery sensation slid higher up his thigh. Percival was looking at Auror Grant now, apparently absorbed in whatever his subordinates were saying, even as his magic tingled its way up past the hem of Newt’s underwear and brushed ever-so-lightly against his balls. 

Percival shifted, setting one elbow on the table and letting the other drop casually in his lap and out of sight, and then Newt clamped his thighs together and tried not to squirm as the touch intensified until it felt like a hand, a very familiar hand, cupping his sac and stroking the thin skin just behind, brushing lightly over his hole unhindered by fabric or the chair Newt was sitting on. The touch shifted then, flicking lightly over his entrance again and again, smooth and silky and more like a tongue than fingers, and Newt bit into his lip to stop himself moaning out loud. He was rapidly getting hard, and he wanted the meeting to end _right now_ but he also suspected that he wouldn’t be able to walk straight if he tried to leave. 

The touch was pressing inside now, nudging him open gently, softly, then widening, stretching him until he could feel it, like fingers, or like something else, something thicker and hotter, and then it started to move, slowly at first, then pressing deeper, brushing over his prostate on every thrust, and harder now, so deep and so _good_ and he was definitely squirming, tried to hold still, staring at the table so that he wouldn’t look at Percival and beg the man to- to- Percival’s other hand slid under the table, and hot, slick pressure engulfed Newt’s cock, a greedy, rippling motion dragging from root to tip once, twice, another hard thrust inside him, and Newt felt all his muscles lock up as he soaked his trousers with his seed, tasting blood where he’d bitten through his lip.

He swallowed hard, trying to look casual as he sagged in his seat, but none of the Aurors were looking at him. The discussion appeared to have reached some sort of conclusion, anyway, because he was just catching his breath when Graves said, “Well, that sounds like a solid plan. Keep me updated, and for pity’s sake don’t go anywhere without backup, Hennessey!”

“That was one time,” muttered a man near the door, and one of his neighbors elbowed him good-naturedly, laughing a little, as they all stood up. 

Newt stayed seated for a moment, fairly sure that Percival didn’t really expect him to get up and walk out in his current state. And sure enough, Graves turned towards him and said, voice laced with amusement, “Really, Mister Scamander, I know that creature is at a ‘delicate stage’, but why keep it about your person if you are ticklish?”

Newt ducked his head, still a little red around the ears. “Consistent temperature is important,” he muttered, and there were friendly chuckles as the others all filed out. Graves stepped around the table, shaking his head fondly, and then the door clicked closed behind the last of the Aurors and Newt raised his head.

“That was _entirely_ inappropriate, Director Graves,” he said sharply, though his firm tone might have been ruined by how rough his voice was, and also the little squeak he gave as Percival hauled him to his feet and kissed him, fierce and hungry.

Newt nipped his lip once, sharply, to make a point, but Percival just moaned into his mouth and shoved him backwards until he hit the wall. “Shouldn’t have been daydreaming in my meeting, Mister Scamander,” he chided, trying for stern but missing by miles, and the hand that wasn’t fisted in Newt’s hair was gesturing smoothly, little flicking motions setting all Newt’s buttons to undoing themselves even as Percival pressed up against him, sucking on Newt’s sore lip and grinding their hips together. “You were _very_ good at keeping quiet, though, and good behavior should be, mmm, rewarded.” Newt shuddered, clutching at Percival’s hips and arching his back, his oversensitive cock rapidly getting interested again.

His filthy trousers and underwear slipped off, and he shoved a thigh between Percival’s legs, rubbing against his erection through layers of fabric, and Percival groaned, hips bucking, and then pulled away.

Newt started to protest, but Percival yanked on his shoulder, spinning him around and pinning him to the wall, grinding his hard cock against Newt’s ass, rubbing it against his hole where he was still stretched and sensitive. “Know the, the best thing about meeting rooms?” he panted against Newt’s ear, pulling back for a moment to open his trousers and slick himself.

“What?” Newt demanded, bracing his hands against the wall and arching his back again.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous,” Percival groaned appreciatively, pressing the head of his cock against Newt’s hole. 

Newt, sick of teasing, pushed back hard, and Percival slammed in, all the way, just as deep and hot as his magic had promised. Newt choked back a cry, shoving a hand against his mouth, and Percival flattened him against the wall, holding him still, as curled his hand around Newt’s and tugged it away from his mouth.

“I was, going to say-“ he managed, rolling his hips in a slow grind that had Newt clawing at the wallpaper, “total. Soundproofing.”

“Oh,” Newt breathed, and then Percival gripped him by the hips and started to pound into him, and Newt cried out, and moaned, and whimpered with abandon, the sounds echoing in the room as Percival sped up, hips snapping faster and faster as he leant forward, bracing one hand on the wall next to Newt’s so he could fist Newt’s cock with the other, and Newt screamed his name as he splattered the wall with come, Percival’s ragged cry in his ear as he followed Newt over the edge.

They sagged down into a tangled heap of limbs, and Percival leaned against him with a contented sigh, fingers dancing again as the mess vanished and their clothes put themselves to rights. Newt squirmed a little as his clothes climbed onto his body and refastened themselves. 

“Alright?” Percival asked. The tone was casual, but his muscles had tensed slightly. 

Newt hummed thoughtfully, stretching. “Will it be good or bad for your reputation if I’m walking a little oddly on my way out?”

Percival snorted. “They’ll probably think whatever you’ve got in your pocket has bitten you.”

“If anyone asks, it’s an Occamy,” Newt told him. “And it has a rash.”

Percival’s eyebrows rose, and he looked askance at Newt’ coat, lying in a deceptively-harmless pile on the floor. “Do you... actually have one of those in your pocket?”

“Of course not, Director Graves, sir. That would be illegal,” Newt murmured, grinning at him, and Percival snorted before dragging him forward for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Background: They're both totally married to their respective jobs, and they both treat this on-again off-again relationship like it's an actual affair, complete with feeling vaguely guilty whenever they're together and therefore not working, and also shagging in ridiculous places because Newt's only in town for three days and then he's going off to Darkest Peru or wherever. 
> 
> Yes, I had to work that out first. idk, I don't write a lot of smut but this was surprisingly fun ^_^
> 
> Also, title is from 'Come On Closer' by Jem.


End file.
